Happily Ever After?
by Victoria Micheal
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Second Chances Only Come A Lifetime. Enjoy.


A/N Yes, it seems to be too good to be true. I Victoria Micheal after receiving nearly 80 feedbacks on this story, have decided to bring this back to life. LOL, this is the sequel that I promised you at the end of Second Chances. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to come up with a title for the story yet, so when you go to review after reading this (hint hint) that you could give me some ideas for a title. I will be most grateful. Anyways, it's been a long long time since I've done any fiction writing so please be kind to me while I knock off the dust covering the part of my brain that deals with this story. Oh, and one more thing. I can't remember if I gave Elizabeth a middle name in Second Chances, so I might have gotten it wrong in this story. Please if I am wrong leave me a message on the review board or drop me an email at PhntmGddsssaol.com. Now on to the sequel to Second Chances Only Come Once in a Lifetime. A/N  
  
Prologue: A month after Elizabeth left for France  
  
"Nick Fox, I swear you will rue the day that you got me kno-"The sounds of morning sickness floated down the hallway of the Fox home. Nick just smiled as he listened to his wife scream at him between lulls in the morning sickness that have been plaguing Jessica over the past month.  
  
"I feel like someone's run over me with a truck." Jessica wobbled into the living room. Jessica Wakefield was a 5'10 slim beauty with long blonde hair, with never a single hair out of place and with a size six figure to die for. That was then, now a days Jessica is still the same height with the same blue-green eyes and long blonde hair, but this time with an expanding belly. To Nick, she was the most beautiful site ever created in her sweat pants and blue t-shirt.  
  
Sitting down on the couch Jessica put her feet up on the ottoman that was in front of her. "What's that?" She pointed to the creamy white envelope sitting on the table in front of Nick.  
  
"I haven't opened it yet, but the return address is Paris."  
  
"Paris? That must be from Liz!" Jessica said happily. "Well what are you waiting for Nick? Hand it over." She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said laughing. "Here you can open it."  
  
"Thank you." Jessica snatched the envelope out of his hand and opened it. She pulled out an invitation. "You are invited to the official Engagement Ball of Prince Laurent de Sainte-Marie, the eldest son of Prince Nicolas de Sainte- Marie and Elizabeth Maria Wakefield, daughter of Ned and Alice Wakefield." Jessica looked from the white paper and smiled brightly at her husband. "They are finally going to do it. Elizabeth and Laurent are finally going through with it. If I had had it my way all those years ago they would have been married for several years now."  
  
Grabbing the envelope from Jessica, Nick pulled out a single folded sheet. He unfolded it and a short message was written in the neat printing that could only be Elizabeth's handwriting. "Jess, here's a letter from Liz."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Dear Jess and Nick," Nick read. "I sent you the "official" invitation that has been printed up for the Engagement Ball. I thought you might like to have one. Anyway I want to make this short and sweet, the engagement is in two weeks and I want- no need you to be there, so all the arrangements have been made, which have been included in the envelope." I love and miss both of you very much. I hope to see you in Paris in a few days. Love Liz. P.S: I sent a letter like this to everyone so you don't have to worry about telling everyone."  
  
Setting down the letter, Nick opened his mouth to make a comment to his wife, but he was alone in the living room. "Jess," he called out. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think? I am getting packed to go to France. I have an Engagement Ball to go to." Poking her head out of the bedroom door she smiled the infamous Wakefield smile she was notorious for. "After a month apart, the Wakefield Sisters will be united again!" Laughing Jessica disappeared back into the bedroom. Shaking his head Nick picked up the cordless phone and called into the Department. He had a vacation coming up and it was time to cash it in. It looks like he was going to Paris.  
  
A/N Please review. I know this sucks but it will get better I promise. It's just really hard to get started. So please R&R.A/N 


End file.
